<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>My Eyes are Red by MalecAcid</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29125080">My Eyes are Red</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/MalecAcid/pseuds/MalecAcid'>MalecAcid</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>The Umbrella Academy (TV)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Crack, Crack Treated Seriously, Drabble, During Canon, Gen, Klaus Hargreeves Needs A Hug, No Incest, POV The Handler, POV Third Person, im so sorry idk what this is KDKAKSKZKMD</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-02-01</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-02-01</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-13 05:48:37</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>792</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29125080</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/MalecAcid/pseuds/MalecAcid</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>There had to be someone. Someone she could kill off to get the asshole back to the time he belonged in. There had to be. </p><p>OR</p><p>The Handler has to deal with a Hargreeves sibling that's not Five.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Klaus Hargreeves/David "Dave" Katz (mentioned)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>6</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>32</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>My Eyes are Red</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>So!! I'm posting another fic kfkzkkdks I've posted a bunch recently but also maybe it just feels like it bc of the chaptered one I did JDJSJDJSJDKKD</p><p>Anyways-</p><p>‼️This fic talks a lot about murder and wars and guns and more murder/assassins so bewareee‼️</p><p>whatisthiswhatamidoing aka Gabe was once again that bitch™ who helped me pick out a title and I love them look at their fics they deserve much love </p><p>The title is from the song love is blue bUT they still helped so 😌😌</p><p>ANYWAYS I hope you like!!</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The Hargreeves were decidedly the bane of her existence. </p><p>Not only did Five have to run off from the commission in an attempt to save the world along with his dreadful siblings, but his junkie of a brother had to steal a briefcase from supposedly the best assassins the commission had and haul his own ass straight to the Vietnam War. </p><p>She had literally all the time in the world to fix this, but either way, it was a difficult case, and none of the managers under her supervision could figure it out. She had half a mind to fire them all, including Hazel and Cha Cha, but that really would have just put her in even more trouble with her superiors. </p><p>It was a tricky situation, but she had figured out worse. She just had to think about it for a moment. </p><p>She couldn't just send someone out to kill the bastard, no matter how much she wanted to. You can't have someone dying in a time period they don't belong in, that was a big no-no. </p><p>Surely there was someone that she could just kill at some point in the timeline that would fix this. Maybe send someone out to kill a young Eudora Patch before she could attempt to save him, or the cleaning lady before she could give the detective the keys to the room. There were many options here, and yet all of them seemed absolutely awful. </p><p>For a moment she contemplated sending someone out to kill a person he would have met in Vietnam, but quickly dismissed the thought. She had read up on the junkies file as soon as his complicated case crossed her desk, and he was far too damaged to get attached to anybody at all. </p><p>Maybe there was a cause and effect sort of thing she could do, like killing off Eudora's mother before she even met her father, or maybe even just going back in time and killing Hazel and Cha Cha on one of their old missions so that he never would've had the chance to get the briefcase in the first place. </p><p>That also would have been a bad idea, though. Everyone that was supposed to be born is supposed to be born, and that includes the stupid detective that was just getting in her way. And killing Hazel and Cha Cha on an old mission would just immediately make the missions that they completed afterwards completely useless, which would just, once again, mean more work for her. </p><p>There was something she was missing here, she knew. Some crucial piece of information, some secret trick, that was just slipping past her fingers. </p><p>It finally clicked two days into the case when she was speaking with the field agents administrator. </p><p>She was about to turn and walk away, but before she could something popped up in her mind. An idea. </p><p>She turned to face the administrator quickly, grabbing his attention before he could walk away. "Oh, would there happen to be a field agent in the Vietnam War currently?" She asked, and the administrator hummed, contemplating. </p><p>"Yes, yes I think so. Weirdly, something was recently reported from them as well," He said, pushing his glasses higher up onto his nose and reaching into his folders and papers, searching for something as they stood there. The Handler tried not to look too impatient as he dug through, tapping her foot quietly. "Ah! There it is!" </p><p>He pulled out a fairly large bundle of papers and handed them to her. "Here they are." </p><p>She pulled a fake smile, and he nodded, turning and walking away. She huffed a short sigh of both annoyance and relief before walking back to her office, taking a few moments to flick through the papers. </p><p>"Oh my god," She said, speaking out loud to herself as she read. </p><p>She knew how to get this asshole back to the correct timeline.</p><hr/><p>She figured that sending the Swedes on the mission would be the least conspicuous and quickest way. As long as they didn't talk to anybody and just got in and out quickly, it would be fine. They were just a few cishet-looking white men with large guns, their presence in a war in the 1960's wouldn't be too questionable. </p><p>She called them all up to her office, gave them the name "Dave Katz," and told them to be back before the next night. </p><p>They had nodded, taken a briefcase with a few guns, and left. </p><p>Before they had even returned, she knew that the mission had been a success. </p><p>The junkie was back in the right time period, and everything was perfectly in place. </p><p>There was an apocalypse coming. </p><p>And absolutely nothing was going to stop it.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Haha she thought</p><p>aNYWYS I hope that you liked!!</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>